1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved brush apparatus for cleaning the outer surface of cylindrical objects, such as pipes and bolts.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of nuts and bolts are used for fastening together various parts of machines and structures. In the maintenance of such machines and structures, the bolts are often removed for inspection. Prior to reinstallation of the bolts, the threads are typically cleaned to remove any foreign matter, such as rust and corrosion, that may have accumulated on the bolts.
In many instances, bolts are cleaned by manually holding the bolt and bringing the bolt into contact with a single rotating wire brush. After initially bringing the bolt into contact with the brush, the bolt must be repeatedly rotated by the individual to clean the entire bolt. It has been appreciated that cleaning bolts in such a manner is tedious, laborious, and time consuming, and furthermore, can result in serious injury to the person handling the bolts.
Thus, several cleaning devices have previously been proposed in an attempt to overcome the problems associated with cleaning bolts, as well as other cylindrical objects, such as pipes. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,448, issued to True. The True device is a hand held device that includes a plurality of brushes mounted to a rotating disc. The brushes and the disc are encompassed in a housing that is provided with a handle. In use, the device is disposed over the end of the tubular member to be cleaned such that the tubular member is positioned between the brushes. A motor is actuated to cause the brushes to be rotated about the tubular member. It will be appreciated that the True device must be manually positioned over a bolt or pipe and thus is still very laborious. Furthermore, bolts and pipes must first be secured in order to receive the device.
To this end, a need has long existed for an improved apparatus for cleaning cylindrical objects, such as bolts and pipes, in an efficient and economical manner. It is to such an improved apparatus that the present invention is directed.